


Dreams

by inmydreams_itsallreal



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, lots of people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams_itsallreal/pseuds/inmydreams_itsallreal
Summary: Race woke with a start. That was not a dream.





	Dreams

Race walked down a long corridor. Lights flickered and the walls shook. His footsteps were silent. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat. The clock hanging on the wall read 2:59. Then, in a room to Race’s left, the tell-tale squeak of his friend’s sneakers. Race ran to the door. It was locked. He watched as Jack Kelly pounded on every available exit, slamming his shoulder into the walls and kicking thick glass windows. The shaking became more violent. Jack ran to a desk. A teacher was cowering under it. Jack yelled something unintelligible, and the teacher nodded. They picked up the desk, straining under the weight, and ran straight at the door Race was looking through. He braced for the impact.

Race woke with a start. He breathed heavily, his shirt drenched in sweat. Everything felt sore, as if his body had just been rammed into a wall. He looked around, disoriented. Sun streamed through the closed blinds in his small bedroom. He heard shuffling outside, the clinking of pots and pans. Race slowly got up, almost falling back down onto his bed again; his legs were shaking. That didn’t feel like a dream.

He pushed open the door of his bedroom, slowly stepping into the living room of the studio apartment he shared with his best friend. And there Albert stood in the kitchen, whistling as he washed dishes in the crowded sink. He stopped when he noticed Race walking in. Albert turned to face him, his hands covered in soap bubbles. He had some on his nose as well.

“Hey, Racer… Everything okay?” Albert put down the plate he was holding and wiped his hands on his jeans. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine. What time is it?”

Albert looked taken aback. “3:00 in the afternoon, why?”

Race sat down, breathing heavily. Jack had texted him an hour ago, saying he was going to meet a teacher to retake a test. That dream… no, it couldn’t be… 

Just then, the phone rang. Racetrack jumped violently, the still silence broken by the shrill screech of the cheap rotary phone they had found at a garage sale. Albert left the kitchen to answer the phone, leaving Race alone. Race sat down on a rickety stool, picking at a hangnail, listening intently to the conversation. 

“Hello? Is that you, Crutchie?” Pause. “Crutch, calm down. I can’t understand you.”

Racetrack’s heartbeat quickened as he waited anxiously for the news. He heard Albert hang up the phone, and slowly walk back into the kitchen.

“Jackie’s dead, Racer.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ inmydreams_itsallreal on tumblr ;)


End file.
